Getting Over You
by LostInTheMusic
Summary: Based on Hsm3, a new ending. What if Can I Have This Dance reprise did not happen? What if Troy and Gabriella did not get back together after the break up over the phone? Will they finally get over each other? TROYELLA.


**Hey ya'll. I got inspiration to write this story after watching hsm3, for the third time. It was just awesome, especially all the Troyella moments! Did ya like it? Bet ya did!**

**Did ya see the bloopers? The one with Zac and Vanessa on the bed doing some funny thing was just adorable. **

**And the kiss was so cute!**

**Anyways, getting on with the story!**

**Hope you like it! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Lots of Love, kit. **

"DON'T even say that! Gabriella, the prom is in two days. You're supposed to be on an airplane!"

"It's taken me two weeks to get used to being away from you, from East High, and from all my friends. So I come back and go to the prom and I leave again? And then it's graduation, and I leave again? I don't think I can do it. I think I've run out of goodbyes, Troy. I really have. I love you, wildcat. But I need to stay right where I am. I'm sorry"

Gabriella hangs up, tears coursing down her cheeks. She looks around her. A sea full of strangers. Couples. They walk past her, hand in hand, smiling. A sense of emptiness and loneliness filled her. When she first arrived here at Stanford, everything seemed so exciting, so new. But now, it was all so intimidating, so strange, too new. She was knee deep in a sea of geniuses. It would not be as simple as before to top a class, to ace a test. When something bad happened, she could not go running to Troy anymore. There was no more Troy. He was now but a part of her memories. Sweet memories. Unforgettable memories.

She took a deep breath and stood up, quickly wiping away the stray tears on her face. She was no longer a girl, but a young woman. It was time for her to grow up. The first step to doing so was to break up with Troy, which she had accomplished. Now, she just had to get over him…

The thought alone made her shiver. Why did it not seem as easy as it sounded?

Well, Troy had been an important part of her life. He was not only her boyfriend, but her best friend as well. He made her discover her love of singing, and he helped her come out of her shell. He helped her to fit in, in East High and introduced her to his friends. He showed her there was more to life than math tests and equations.

She remembered the first time she sang with him at the Ski Lodge on New Year's Eve. His voice was amazing. He sang with emotion, and gave it his all. He made her feel butterflies in her stomach and she could feel the crimson colour as it crept across her cheek. And later, as they watched the fireworks together outside, she knew it was the start of something new. As the snow crystal fell from the boundless sky above, dancing playfully in the thin, crisp winter air, Gabriella and Troy both closed their eyes, enjoying that quiet moment together. Though they had only just met, they knew that they would remember that sweet moment forever.

And what a surprise had it been for both Troy and Gabriella when Gabriella moved to albuquerque, becoming part of East High. Instantly, they hung out and they auditioned for the Spring Musical together. When they sang together in front of the entire school population, it was just magical…

_Gabriella Montez snap out of it, _Gabriella silently chided herself. If she kept thinking about these past memories with Troy, she was never going to get over him. Ever.

Hearing the piercing bell ring throughout the school, Gabriella started to make a beeline to class, looking at the map in her hands.

_This is going to be a long day, _she thought to herself.

TWO days later, Gabriella made her way out of class, walking to the usual spot where she parked her bike. She had started off the day well. Humming cheerily to herself, a smile etched on her face, she approached her bike.

All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks. Her hand flew to her mouth, suppressing a gasp.

There, on the road in front of her, was Troy Bolton's van.

"Figured you'd be the last one out of class." Her heart melted at the sweet sound of the familiar masculine voice. Gabriella looked up.

Troy Bolton, was standing on the tree in front of her.

Many thoughts ran through her mind at once. Why? How?

What should she do?

She looked up at Troy, tears gathering in her eyes as she stared at him pleadingly.

Playing with the hem of her skirt, she whispered, " Troy, what are you doing here?"

" I made a wrong turn on my way to prom. So did you. "

"I… Troy… please, you are making this difficult for us both. I know I'm being selfish, but I really can't see you anymore. It'll just make it harder for both of us, when we have to go our separate directions. You are going to UOA, I'm coming here, Stanford. Miles apart. I can't afford to go back to Albuquerque every so often, and then leave you again. I really can't…" Gabrilla stopped in mid-sentence as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Gabi, do you know how I feel? I miss you. So does everyone else at East High. Think about us. Everything changed at East High when you came. Now since you left, everything's changed back. The musical isn't going as planned. Nobody wants to do it properly anymore, without you. I don't want to do it anymore. So please Gabi, come back, just for prom and graduation?"

"No, Troy, I can't. I want to do something for myself for a change. Please, go."

Troy face started to turn red. Gabriella knew this only happened when he was angry. She gulped.

"Fine. I'll leave. I just wasted two days driving here. You know what, I am glad too. I don't want you to come back anymore either. "

With that, the loud bang of the van door closing could be heard, followed by the roar of the engine as Troy's van drove off, disappearing into the distance.

Tears streamed down Gabriella's flushed face. The same words echoed in her head over and over again.

_I don't want you to come back either. _

Troy had left. Just as Gabriella had wanted. Mission accomplished.

Why did she not feel happy, then?

**So what do you think of that? Did ya like it? I hope you did! Please review? I'm not too sure about continuing this story. Will continue if I get at least 10 reviews! **

**Toodles for now! =) **


End file.
